Aku no Monogatari
by KagamineKagami
Summary: Long ago there was a kingdom of yellow, with twin princes as its heirs. It's all downhill from there. The Story of Evil with Hetalia characters.
1. Prologue

Aku no Monogatari

**I found a draft for this on my laptop, so I thought I'd finish it. Just a warning, there will be death. If you aren't familiar with the Story of Evil, it's a series of Vocaloid songs, beginning with Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume). -Rin**

Characters:

**Lovino**-Prince of Giallo (Romano)

**Feliciano**-Lovino's servant and twin (Italy)

**Antonio**-Prince of Azul (Spain)

**Emma**-A girl in Groen (Belgium)

**Henri**-Emma's adopted "brother" (Luxembourg)

**Ludwig**-Commander of the Royal Guard in Giallo (Germany)

**Julchen**-A peasant, Ludwig's daughter (Prussia)

Prologue

Long ago, there was a kingdom called Giallo. It was ruled by a just, benevolent King and beautiful Queen. Under their rule the kingdom prospered. The King and Queen had always wanted children, and soon their wish came true. All of Giallo rejoiced at the birth of their twin sons, Feliciano and Lovino.

But not long after the princes' birth, an awful disease swept the land, killing many, including the King and Queen. There was nothing the royal doctors could do. The princes, only two years old, could not take the throne, so a group of regents were chosen to rule the kingdom until they came of age.

These regents were concerned solely with their own political agendas. As part of someone's plan to further his own career, the Prince Feliciano was sent away. However, the Commander of the Royal Guard took pity on the boy and took him in.

Years passed, and Prince Lovino turned fourteen. Finally, the prince was old enough to take the throne. Shortly after he began his rule, a new servant was hired, calling himself Veneziano. Lovino recognized him immediately. The prince and his twin were together again, though Feliciano could never rule. He had lost all right to the throne when the regents sent him away.

Despite their happiness, all was not well in the kingdom of Giallo. Lovino had never been taught how to run a kingdom, for the regents hadn't cared about him. Giallo was in the middle of a famine, and while the castle was filled with luxury, the peasants had very little food.

Lovino was unaware of his people's suffering, and continued to live happily in the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

One

Lovino loved horses, and of all the horses in the royal stables, his favourite was a mare called Josephine. Whenever he'd had a bad day, he'd go out to the stables to see her. While combing her mane, he'd talk to her. Lovino told her about everything that had happened since he'd last seen her. Horses, he had discovered, are very good listeners.

As Giallo slowly sank deeper into poverty, Lovino talked to Josephine more and more often. Food had been reported missing several times recently, and Lovino didn't know what to do. Eventually, it was revealed that the food had been stolen, and by the Commander of the Royal Guard, no less.

Lovino's advisors told him he should punish the man, make an example of him. He called his most trusted servant, "Veneziano", and told him to punish the Commander as he saw fit.

When Feliciano was sent away, he hadn't understood why he was living with a stranger and his daughter. He'd wanted to go back to the castle, to his parents and his brother. Soon he realized that wasn't going to happen. His parents were dead, and he lived in the village now. That was just the way life was.

Feliciano's new father, Ludwig, adored him as he did his own daughter, Julchen. But still Feliciano wished to return to the castle. He trained to be a servant, eventually making his way back into his former home as the servant of his twin brother.

Lovino trusted him with tasks that wouldn't have been given to just any servant, like punishing theives. But now he had to pass judgement on the man who'd been his father since he was two.

Feliciano had considered the crime Ludwig had committed, and decided on the appropriate punishment. He would be fined a relatively small amount, enough that it would be considered a fitting reprimand for stealing. After all, he'd only taken the food to feed the poor villagers.

The castle maids loved to gossip, and as Feliciano passed by a group of them he overheard some of their chatter.

"You know that guy, what's-his-name, Lood-twig or whatever?"

"The Commander of the Royal Guard?"

"Yeah, him. I hear he's leading a group of rebels who plan to kill the King!"

"What? Like, no way!"

Feliciano stopped where he stood. His father, planning to kill his brother? It couldn't be true. Could it? His mind raced, considering even the most remote possibility that the tale he'd heard was true.

Ludwig had never really liked Lovino, had he? Feliciano couldn't remember. The Commander of the Royal Guard was only slightly less poor than the average peasant. Maybe he did want Lovino dead. Maybe he even planned to take the throne for himself, and all the riches that went with it. Feliciano could think only of his brother's safety. He couldn't lose another family member, not when he only had one left.

Feliciano went to his room, in the better part of the servants' quarters, and retrieved a small dagger. He drew it from its sheath, looking at his reflection in the cold steel. He knew what had to be done.

When Feliciano arrived at the house he'd once called home, Julchen was out. _Good_. He'd thought. _No witnesses._ He opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. When it didn't, he crept into the entrance room, and through the small house, searching.

He found Ludwig in his bedroom, writing what appeared to be a supply list. A loose floorboard squeaked as Feliciano entered the room. Ludwig turned around.

"Feli? Shouldn't you be in the castle, working?"

"You're trying to kill Lovino." Feliciano held the dagger out with shaking arms, pointing it at his foster father's chest.

"What? That's ridiculous. Put that away before you hurt yourself." He stood, and Feliciano took a step forward.

"Don't move!"

"Feli-" The blond man held out his hands and took a small step forward.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" Feliciano screeched, a mad gleam in his eyes.

The dagger was embedded up to its hilt in the man's chest before either had realized what was happening. Feliciano pulled it out, and his father fell to the floor. He fell to his knees next to the once tall man.

"No! Wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He shook Ludwig's shoulder, but the light was already fading from his eyes. Feliciano began sobbing. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He'd only meant to threaten Ludwig until he agreed to leave Lovi alone.

After some time Feliciano stood, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. When he returned to the castle, it took more than ten minutes of scrubbing before he felt like his hands were clean. The pants he burned.


	3. Chapter 2

Two

It had been two months since...that...had happened. Feliciano tried not to think about it. He told himself he'd only been trying to protect his brother. Lovino had no idea what Feliciano had done. He didn't need to know. As long as his brother could be happy, Feliciano would do what he had to.

Fortunately for him, this usually consisted of running errands for Lovino. Today he was in Groen, the neighboring kingdom, delivering a message. After he found the address on the letter and delivered his message, he had some free time to explore the area.

Feliciano walked through a park, not going anywhere, just wandering. There were a few other people milling about, but for the most part, he was alone with his thoughts. That was not something he wanted.

He began to walk faster, trying to leave those unwelcome thoughts behind, when he ran into someone. He looked up, ready to apologize, but the words died in his throat when he saw who he'd run into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She had a beautiful voice, and her smile...he suddenly realized she had been talking to him.

Eventually he managed a response. "What? Ah, no, I'm okay." She appeared relieved.

"That's good. We must be going now, but it was nice talking to you." Yeah, it was...wait, we? Who was we? It was then that he noticed the man next to her. As they walked away, he decided he was jealous of that man.

It was only a few weeks later when Feliciano found his brother alone in his room, crying silently. He tried to hide his tears when Feliciano entered, but he could tell Lovino was pretty upset.

"What's the matter, fratello?" At first Lovino refused to tell him, but after much pestering, he gave in.

"It's this guy...I...I want to marry him." He blushed and looked away, clutching a picture frame.

"Ohhhh, fratello's in love! But that's happy, so why are you sad?"

"He won't agree to marriage. I sent a proposal, but he said he already had someone. A girl from Groen. Apparently they're happy together." This started Lovino's tears anew. He threw the framed portrait at the wall, shattering the glass.

"Don't cry, Lovi. Maybe they'll break up and he'll change his mind?" Feliciano pulled his brother into a hug. Lovino froze.

"That's it." Feliciano was confused. He pulled away from the hug.

"What's it?" Lovino wasn't crying anymore, but the terrifying smile on his face was worse than the tears.

"He'll change his mind if she's gone, right? I'll attack Groen and kill the girl. It's simple! "

He called for his ministers and began issuing orders. When he'd sent everyone away with a new job to do, he turned to his most trusted servant with the most important task of all.

"Fratello? Kill her. I want her dead." Seeing the tears still drying on his brother's face, Feliciano couldn't refuse.

As he left the room, he glanced down at the picture frame, lying on the ground by the wall. Through the broken glass, he saw a picture of the man his brother had wanted to marry. It was the man from the park. Which meant that beautiful girl he'd met...was the girl he had to kill.

If Feliciano was being entirely honest with himself (which he hadn't since...no, he didn't think about that), he had loved that girl as soon as he saw her. That would make what he was about to very hard, but he was already a murderer, wasn't he? What did another kill matter? If it made his brother happy, he'd do it. But...why couldn't he stop crying?


	4. Chapter 3

Three

When Feliciano finally found the girl, she was in the forest by an old well. He approached silently, the damp ground muffling any sound his feet made.

He hesitated for a moment, his hands shaking, before plunging his dagger into the girl's back. Blood flowed from the wound as he pulled the dagger out, staining the girl's green dress.

Feliciano caught her as she fell, and lowered her gently to the ground. He'd stabbed her in the back like a coward. She was still alive, but only just. He found himself apologizing to another victim as he picked her up.

"I-I loved you, even though we only met once. I'm sorry it had to be this way." As fresh tears ran down his face, and blood ran from the girl's back, he lowered her into the well. This way she wouldn't be found as quickly.

Feliciano looked at his hands, holding a dagger and covered in the blood of a girl he'd loved, and felt sick. He reminded himself that this was all for his brother, all for Lovi.

He returned to the castle and washed the girl's blood from his hands. The girl. He hadn't even known her name.

He couldn't let something like that distract him, he needed to prepare Lovino's snack. Feliciano made his way to the castle kitchen, tied on an apron, and got to work.

Lovino loved pasta, so that's what Feliciano made. When he finished, he found a tray to serve it on and took it to his brother's room.

Lovino smiled when he entered. "Finally, snack time."

"Today's snack will be pasta." He announced as Lovino sat down at the small table.

"Great!" Lovino ate the tomatoes on top first, then the pasta, as Feliciano watched. His brother smiled so innocently, it was hard to believe he'd caused so much destruction.


End file.
